Technical Field
The present principles relate generally to information routing and, in particular, to resilient routing based on a multi-channel model for emergency management.
Description of the Related Art
Emergency management scenarios often require the need for connectivity among units in order for the units to efficiently operate and address disruptions. Networking is one the elements that provide connectivity. However, networking is easily subject to disruptions during catastrophic events whether natural and/or man-made. Therefore, an “always available” communication network will make emergency management services more effective and ultimately more resilient.